In the Rainy Night
by MSN1412
Summary: Dikala aku pulang meninggalkan pencurian tersebut, tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan kamu. Di malam yang berhujan.. KaiShin/KIDShin. Warn: ONESHOT, Shinichi POV, pendek, gaje, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like don't read! Sequel on chap 2. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**In the Rainy Night…**

**Genre: (little) Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: Shinichi and Kaitou KID**

**Pairing: KaiShin/KIDShin**

**Warning: ONESHOT, Shinichi POV, pendek, lil OOC, gaje, plus, Shonen-Ai alert! (don't like it? don't read it! ==;)**

.

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**In the Rainy Night © S4viRa deMSN**

.

**Summary: Dikala aku pulang meninggalkan pencurian tersebut, tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan kamu. Di malam yang berhujan..**

* * *

Malam yang seharusnya sunyi begini, malah menjadi sedikit berubah ramai karena hujan yang masih membasahi seluruh wilayah di kota ini, dan diriku... yang masih melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumahku yang damai, dan tenang.

Seharusnya diriku, Shinichi Kudo -yang selalu dijuluki "Detektif SMA dari Timur"- ini harus berada di tempat dimana si "Pencuri Sombong" itu sedang melakukan aksi pencuriannya. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak ada _mood_ untuk menangkap dia. Meskipun banyak kejadian yang sangatlah "enak" untuk ditonton. Seperti, penggemarnya yang tergila-gila gara-gara aksinya, para polisi khususnya Inspektur Nakamori yang tidak menyerah untuk menangkapnya, sampai-sampai rambut pirang si Detektif setengah Warga Negara Inggris, Saguru Hakuba dicat warna ungu sama dia. Yah semuanya sih seru, tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan yang lain sehingga aku menolak untuk membantu mereka menangkap si dia.

Pasti, kalian tidak mengetahui siapa yang aku sebut itu. Si pencuri sombong itu, alias Kaitou the 1412. Atau sebut saja dia "Kaitou KID". Awalnya aku berpikir kalau dia itu "kembaran"ku, gara-gara aku dan dia hampir mirip. Hanya saja, yang membedakan itu cuma rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, dan bola matanya yang berwarna violet. Aku dan dia sudah menjadi "Rival" sejak pertama kali bertemu. Pada kasus menara jam itu. Huh, aku masih saja tidak melupakan momen itu. Dimana aku hampir-menangkap-si-pencuri-sombong itu. Atau, dimana aku masih menjadi "Conan Edogawa". Pasti, aku akan membuat dia jatuh dengan tendangan bolaku yang keras. Tapi, semua trik-trik yang dia pakai itu sudah ku ketahui. Ya gas tidur, ya penyamaran, ya apalah itu. Membuatku merasa bosan.

Ampun, apa yang aku pikirkan? Dikala aku harus pulang dan menghindari diriku dari basahan hujan yang masih membasahiku, mengapa aku memikirkan hal itu? Ya sudah, aku langsung melanjutkan perjalananku dikala jalan raya yang aku tapaki sepi senyap. Hanya ada lampu-lampu jalan yang bercahaya, hujan yang masih berlanjut, dan diriku tanpa perlindungan dari hujan. Mau bagaimana lagi, toh aku juga lupa bawa payung. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah, yang penting aku bisa pulang dengan selamat.

"Mengapa kamu langsung pergi secepat itu, Tantei-kun?"

Aku terkejut dan langsung melirik ke arah suara yang memanggilku. Dan aku melihat dia, dirinya yang memakai _Tuxedo _putih yang lengkap dengan celana dan sepatu putihnya, jubah putih yang selalu dia pakai untuk memakai _handglider_ untuk melarikan diri melalui langit, topi pesulap berwarna putih dengan pita biru yang menghiasi topi tersebut, dan _monocle_ yang selalu dia pakai tersebut.

Aku bertatap muka lagi dengan KID.

Dengan ketus, aku menjawab, "Kalau aku ada _mood_ untuk menangkapmu sekarang, aku pasti akan menangkapmu dan membawamu ke penjara!"

Dia malah tertawa, dan bertanya, "Oh, kamu tidak menyukainya ya? Dimana sih "kesenanganmu" sekarang?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud. "Kesenangan"? Apa maksudnya?. Tanpa sengaja, dia langsung mendekatiku dikala aku masih memasang pandangan maut kepadanya. Entah mengapa, dia langsung memegang tanganku dengan sedikit kasar. Aku tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, KID? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Belum sekarang, Tantei-kun. Sampai aku harus melakukan 'ini'."

"Melakukan...apa?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Entah angin dari mana, KID langsung menarik diriku menuju dirinya. Seperti magnet yang ditarik, dimana aku si "Negatif" dan dia si "Positif". Aku berusaha menghentikannya tetapi bibirku dan bibirnya mulai bersentuhan. Dia mulai menekannya lebih erat, dan diriku hanya bisa terbelalak dan pikiranku masih terbayang-bayang gara-gara ciumannya kepadaku. Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung selama 30 detik saja, kemudian dia melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Mukaku langsung memerah, dimana dia mulai tersenyum licik setelah melakukan "itu" denganku. Ternyata aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud dengan "kesenangan" itu. Ternyata ini..?

"Ternyata, kamu sudah mulai senang ya." katanya.

"A...apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" jawabku dengan ekspresi marah meskipun mukaku masih memerah.

"Sampai jumpa, Tantei-kun~"

Tak lama, KID langsung menghilang dari pandanganku dimana aku masih dibasahi dengan hujan, dan diterangi dengan lampu jalan yang mendekatiku. Aku masih shock karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku merasa tidak percaya, KID menciumku..? I.. I… Itu membuatku malu saja. Tetapi, ada perasaan lain yang tidak mau aku keluarkan. Apa jangan-jangan...? Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin.

Aku langsung melupakan kejadian tersebut, dan langsung pulang menuju rumah.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku tiba di rumahku yang lumayan besar dan sedikit mengerikan. Aku terheran ketika pintu gerbang rumahku terbuka lebar. Aku merasa curiga kalau ada orang tidak dikenal masuk ke rumahku dengan sengaja. Segera, aku menuju depan pintu rumahku, dan di depan pintu tersebut ada sepucuk surat. Aku langsung mengambil dan membaca surat tersebut, dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika aku membaca surat tersebut:

'

_Terima kasih atas hari ini, Tantei-kun. _

_Sampai ketemu lagi pada kencan kita selanjutnya~_

.

_Kaitou KID (doodle)_

.

.

Rasanya, aku ingin memukul kepalanya tersebut gara-gara kejadian tadi. Dengan mukaku yang mulai memerah (lagi), aku mengancam kepadanya,

_"Akan kubalas kau nanti, KID!"_

**THE END (?)**

* * *

A/N: S4viRa deMSN kembali lagi, dari Fandom Naruto jadi nubitol (baca: newbie~) di Fandom Detective Conan.. XD

rasanya ane kembali bernostalgia gara2 nonton "The Magician of Silver Sky" (n mulai jadi suka lagi ama mereka... :D) maaf ya kalo bahasa tulisan rada aneh, soalnya ane dah lama gak nulis fanfic sejak tahun lalu.. (?) terus, fanficnya yang gak jelas gara2 sering baca FF KaiShin (jujur, suka ngucapin itu.) berbahasa Inggris dan yang satu ini terinspirasi ama salah satu FF yang ane baca (sayang, lupa judulnya~ =_=;)

lain kali, ane bikin FF straight deh.. akhir kata, makasih banyak yang dah ngelemparin bata ke ane.. (?) dan yang terakhir, RnR?

Ja-neee~

_**Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN**_


	2. The Sequel

**In the Rainy Night…**

**Genre: (little) Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Main Characters: Shinichi and Kaitou KID**

**Pairing: KaiShin/KIDShin**

**Warning: ONESHOT, Shinichi POV, pendek, lil OOC, gaje, plus, Shonen-Ai alert! (don't like it? don't read it! ==;)**

.

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**In the Rainy Night © S4viRa deMSN**

.

**Summary: Dikala aku pulang meninggalkan pencurian tersebut, tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan kamu. Di malam yang berhujan.**

.

**Chap 2: The sequel..**

* * *

Malam yang gelap nan sunyi, dan berhujan lagi karena siklus cuaca yang sedikit berubah dari perkiraan. Tapi untunglah, aku telah berada di rumah keluargaku yang sedikit besar, meskipun banyak orang-orang mengatakan kalau rumah keluargaku sedikit mengerikan. Dan di kamar tidurku, aku Shinichi Kudo yang lagi-lagi, menolak untuk berkerja sama oleh kepolisian untuk menangkap si pencuri sombong yang-telah-membuatku-malu-ketika-hari-itu untuk pertunjukannya malam ini. Ketika aku membaringkan diriku ke tempat tidurku, aku melihat hujan yang mengguyur seluruh kota Beika dari jendela yang dekat dari tempat tidurku, dan memikirkan sebuah kejadian yang masih tidak bisa kulupakan.

_Di sebuah jalan yang sepi, ketika hujan masih menggerimis kota Beika._

_Kaitou KID secara sengaja, menciumku dengan tulusnya._

Aku masih saja tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Lebih parahnya lagi, aku teringat kejadian tersebut dengan pipiku yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat. Aku selalu berpikir, apakah aku masih normal untuk menjadi seorang lelaki? Mengapa aku merasa berbeda ketika aku mengingat kejadian itu? Atau, apakah KID sudah berada di level abnormal dari perilakunya yang normal?

Tapi, yang lebih parah lagi. Ketika aku masih teringat nota khusus darinya yang tertulis:

_Terima kasih atas hari ini, Tantei-kun. _

_Sampai ketemu lagi pada kencan kita selanjutnya~_

Sampai sekarang, aku masih menyimpan nota 'ancaman' tersebut. Entah mengapa aku menyimpan nota tersebut, tetapi aku merasa itu sebuah 'pertanda' untukku. Tetapi, mengapa dia harus mengatakan 'kencan'?

Aku sendiri masih belum tahu mengenai tentang itu..

Sadis sekali aku masih mengingat kejadian tersebut, dikala aku sudah berada di atas tempat tidurku, dan telah memakai pakaian tidurku. Hujan pun semakin deras dari yang aku pikirkan. Daripada aku memikirkan itu, sambil menghangatkan rasa dingin karena hujan, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Sambil melupakan kejadian itu.

"Aku merasa sedih kalau kamu tidak datang ke pertunjukkanku, Tantei-kun."

Hah? Suara yang tidak asing itu..?

Aku terkejut, dan langsung sadar dari tidurku dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku langsung melirik ke asal suara yang sedikit sendu tersebut, dan aku melihat dia, tepat di depan ranjang tidurku, si pencuri sombong yang telah membuatku malu karena kejadian itu. Aku heran, darimana dia bisa memasuki kamar tidurku tanpa suara? Aku melihat dirinya yang telah basah kuyup karena hujan yang membasahinya dari luar, dan aku melirik ke sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Rasanya KID tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar tidurku dengan diam-diam, dan meninggalkan jejak yang basah ke lantai yang kering tersebut.

Lagi-lagi, seperti kejadian dulu, aku dan KID bertatap muka kembali, di malam yang berhujan, tetapi beda tempat.

Aku merasa heran, mengapa KID peduli terhadapku? Memang tidak bolehkah, kalau aku sengaja 'absen' dari kegiatan main kejar kucing-tikus dengannya? Dengan ketus aku bertanya, "Mengapa kau begitu peduli terhadapku, KID?" KID pun menjawab, "Mengapa? Karena pertunjukanku tidaklah begitu 'lengkap' tanpa dirimu, Tantei-kun."

Tidak lengkap? Hanya itu yang membuat dia ingin bertemu denganku? Aku berpikir kalau aku merasa telah menjadi sebuah 'perlengkapan' dari puluhan perlengkapan sulap-sulap amatirnya untuk mempertunjukkan sulapnya pada pertunjukkannya. Tapi aku yakin, kalau ada alasan tersembunyi dari jawaban tersebut. "Tapi.."

Aku terkejut ketika KID telah berada di dekatku, di depan kedua pandangan mata berwarna biru langit-ku. Sambil memegang pipiku oleh tangan kanannya yang terasa dingin, dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ada alasan lain mengapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sepertinya pemikiranku benar, atau apa dia telah membaca pikiranku? Tanpa sadar, dia mendorongku sampai-sampai aku merasa diriku terdorong tanpa beban ke tempat tidurku sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi, bibirnya pun menyentuh bibirku yang merasa dingin. Sama seperti kejadian itu, aku berciuman kembali dengan KID. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, ciuman tersebut merasa membara dari sebelumnya sampai-sampai aku sedikit merintih karena itu. Tetapi, KID tidak menghiraukan rintihan tersebut, malahan dia menciumku lebih membara lagi. Badanku juga tidak bisa bergerak karena KID telah memegang kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin, dan badannya yang dingin tersebut merasa tersentuh oleh badanku. Meskipun hawa di ruanganku semakin dingin karena hujan yang masih menderas, tetapi hatiku merasa panas karena ciuman yang membara itu. Dan, topi KID pun terlepas dari kepalanya, dan aku melihat rambut hitam kecoklatan-nya yang sedikit berantakan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, KID yang telah tidak memakai topi khususnya tersebut, langsung melepaskan ciuman tersebut, mengangkatkan dirinya, dan langsung mengusap bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman liciknya kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa berkutik lagi, aku merasa tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidurku setelah kejadian yang telah kualami beberapa menit yang lalu. Mukaku mulai memerah lagi, tetapi lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dengan terbata-bata, dan beranjak dari ketidak sadaranku, aku menatapnya dan bertanya, "Sebenarnya, siapa kamu, KID? Dan mengapa kau melakukan hal itu terhadapku?"

KID langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku, dan menatapku. Dia langung membuka _monocle_ yang selalu dia pakai untuk menyembunyikan indentitasnya. Dia memperbolehkan diriku untuk melihat kedua bola mata berwarna violetnya yang indah. Dengan mengasihkan setangkai mawar merah dari tangannya, dan membungkuk badannya, sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang dia sembunyikan dariku, dia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, dan aku menatapnya dengan rasa curiga.

"Namaku Kaito Kuroba. Dan aku ingin memilikimu, Shinichi Kudo. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: halo semuanya... Savira di sini, dan (lagi2) menyebar virus (?) yang gak karuan lagi di fandom DC.. -_- ya ya, demam fujoshi ane masih belum hilang, sampai2 bikin aja sekuel dari yang sebelumnya. (tapi, ngerasa bukan sekuel ya?)

tapi, ane pikir endingnya ngegantung gitu deh.. :/ ini juga dibikin dari hape ane, trus ditransfer ke lappy ane trus diedit.. (lha kok malah curhat?) dan ide blank.. *kosong* dan lagi2, keinspirasi lagi dari sebuah fic.. -_- bahasa masih sedikit tidak jelas seperti sebelumnya. mohon maaf yang sebesar2nya kepada author (dan juga fujoshi) gaje ini.. -,-

akhir kata, makasih (lagi) yang udah membacanya sampai akhir! :D akhir kata, Review?

Ja-neee~

_**Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN**_


End file.
